Patients undergoing chronic hemodialysis have major sleep problems that adversely affect functional status and quality of life. Preliminary studies reveal that a significant elevation in body temperature and alteration in sleepiness is attributed to the dialysis. This is a pilot study designed to determine whether reducing body temperature (from 37 to 35 degrees C) during dialysis may improve sleep patterns.